


Lazy Mornings

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Showers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: A gentle, warm caress of familiar lips wakes Gavin that morning, incoherently mumbling into the kiss as he slowly comes back to consciousness.“Morning, sleepyhead.”





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just fluff, morning kisses and hair washing (requested a few times). Hopefully this is okay?
> 
> There's probably a few POV changes but it's taken me a week to be able to write anything longer than 400 words and, in all honesty, I can't be bothered to change it now. I still think it's cute, even if it's badly written xD
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

A gentle, warm caress of familiar lips wakes Gavin that morning, incoherently mumbling into the kiss as he slowly comes back to consciousness.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Gavin groans, stretching his spine and grimacing when he hears his shoulder crack. “Ugh, what time’s it?” he slurs into his husband’s bare chest, nosing at smooth and pale skin that feels slightly cold to the touch. That must be intentional; usually Nines is slightly warmer than Gavin. It wasn’t uncommon for Nines to adjust his temperatures in an attempt to make Gavin more comfortable – and on this humid summer morning, Gavin is unbelievably grateful for the cold pressed to his body.

“It's almost 11.” Nines replies, one hand lifting to run fingers through Gavin's tangled locks. The man sighs, smiling against Nines' shoulder as he tilts his head upwards to meet his husband’s soft gaze. “I suggest a shower and brunch?”

The questioning tip of Nines' head only caused to widen Gavin's smile and he nodded, agreeing to move in five more minutes. Because days of from work were a rarity and, now that he had a gorgeous partner to share them with, he enjoyed them much more. He wanted to savour every last second of today.

Relenting to staying in bed a while longer – probably, at least, another half an hour knowing Gavin – Nines wrapped two arms around the man and shuffled until he was sprawled over him. Gavin complained, albeit briefly when he realised what Nines was doing and settled against the android's body. Nines smiled down at him, dipping his head to press a feather-light kiss to his forehead.

As predicted, it was another good twenty minutes until Gavin shifted off of Nines, sliding out of the covers with a grumbled complaint about his ‘stupid bladder’. Nines chuckled, following the man out of bed and grabbing towels and fresh clothes before joining him in the bathroom.

Gavin had already turned the shower on, stripping out of his sweatpants (which had actually been bought for Nines but what's a relationship for if not to share clothes?) and giving Nines the perfect view. Whilst Gavin may not be all six-packs and big muscles, he did work-out. Which meant his body was toned in all the right places, strong thighs and lean arms, as well as just the right amount of soft curves to balance himself out. Nines had often expressed his love for his husband's body, and the blush the would undoubtedly creep onto Gavin’s cheeks made him all the more endearing.

“Quit staring and get in the fuckin' shower.” Gavin snapped, smirking over at Nines from where he was now stepping under the steady fall of lukewarm water. With an amused snicker, the android also stripped – although he'd only been in boxers – and joined the man under the water.

Crowding Gavin against the tiled wall, water cascading down them both, Nines grabbed Gavin’s jaw and pulled him into a kiss – heated and sloppy but full of the same passion that they always shared. Gavin hummed into his mouth, tongue darting out to rub over his as he snaked wet arms around Nines’ shoulders.

Pulling away before it could get any more intense, Nines brushed his lips over Gavin’s forehead once again and teased fingers through the man’s soaked hair. Gavin blinked up at him through long lashes, gleaming eyes transfixed on the android’s face. Nines smiled, “Come on, turn around.”

Brows knitting together, Gavin allowed Nines to turn him around so that his bare back pressed to Nines’ chest. “Why?”

Clicking his tongue, Nines reached up to grab the shampoo from the higher shelf – Gavin’s favourite, sandalwood and lemongrass. He must admit, he loves the scent too; countless times he’ll bury his nose in Gavin’s hair and feel comforted by the familiarity of it. The masculine, earthy scent just reminds him of Gavin.

Pouring a generous amount onto his palm, Nines rubs his hands together before dropping them to Gavin’s head. The shorter one closed his eyes, leaning into the touch as Nines massaged the shampoo in – eliciting a soft moan from Gavin. Nines’ smile spread as Gavin leant his head back far enough to rest against Nines' shoulder, eyes fluttering open to meet frosted blue irises.

“When'd you get so good at this?” he joked. Nines huffed a breath of laughter, bending down to steal a chaste kiss and smirking when Gavin chased after him.

“I suppose it’s just another one of my many talents.” he teased, reluctantly dropping his hands from Gavin's now soapy hair to twist the man around again. Facing one another again, Gavin took the opportunity to lean up into another kiss, one hand gripping the nape of Nines' neck to stop him from leaving too soon.

Nines didn’t complain, tongue slipping past Gavin’s parted lips as he cups the man’s face, carefully stepping them back under the water. Gavin made a muffled whine, lost in Nines' mouth and under the heavy fall of water on the ceramic floor, when Nines' fingers crept back into his hair to rinse the bubbles out – stroking and teasing knots from the natural curls, whilst deepening the kiss.

Separating eventually, Gavin’s lips were kissed red and his eyes were glazed over with a misty haze of love and lust – a look that made Nines feel weak at the knees every time he witnessed it. “We should take showers together more often.” Gavin notes, reaching for the shampoo that Nines had left on the shelf and popping the lid off. Nines watched him pour some onto his hands and lather it up before standing on his toes to run his soapy fingers through the android’s own hair.

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, dipshit?” Gavin laughed, stepping closer to Nines (although Nines isn’t sure whether that was to give him easier access to his hair or just an excuse to be closer again). “Can’t I take care of my stunning husband?”

Nines chuckled, lifting his head to brush his lips over Gavin’s and ignoring the man’s complaints of not being able to reach his head anymore.

“I love you." Nines reminds the man in front of him, admiring how the water is trickling down his tanned skin and making him look like someone pulled straight from one of those cheesy shower gel adverts.

Gavin’s eyes flicked down for a moment, teeth worrying at his lip to hide his smile, before he surged forwards to capture Nines' mouth in a searing kiss. The shampoo on his hands went forgotten as he cupped Nines’ face, water making it run until the soapy taste mingled into the kiss. Not that that stopped either of them, rather just making them laugh.

“I love you too, baby.” Gavin mumbled against his lips, pulling away only to be kissed once more when Nines followed him. They wasted most of their day in the shower, and yet neither of them would change a thing. It was the most relaxed day off they'd enjoyed in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lull in updates, I'm really working on actually getting things written. Thanks for the endless positivity and support y'all offer me, it's amazing!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
